¿A qué saben los besos?
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Turín, Italia. Dos amigos conocen a su primer amor. Pero, ¿serán las cosas igual de fáciles para Ken Wakashimazu y Kojiro Hyuga? ¿Qué se interpone entre Hyuga y su amor?... Resumen hecho por mi amiga Esther.


"_**¿A qué saben los besos?"**_

- No sé Aly, no estoy de humor para salir hoy.

- Pero Vane, no sé porqué no estás de humor, hemos tenido la mejor nota de todos este año.

- Por eso mismo, llevo toda la semana sin poder descansar y estoy muerta del cansancio - decía la chica sentada en el borde de su cama.

- Está bien, si no quieres salir por la noche, salgamos ahora, aunque sea para tomar un café o dar un pequeño paseo. Amiga tienes que despejar un poco la mente. Anda, vamos, no digas que no, ¿eh? - la animaba la chica de cabello rubio.

Ella lo pensó bien y le dijo: - Está bien, vayamos a dar un paseo.

Así las dos amigas se alistaron y salieron a pasear. Estaban en el mes de junio, por eso el día estaba espléndido. Desde que la chica llegó a Italia para estudiar todo le fue muy bien. Conoció una muy buena amiga, aprendió rápido el idioma que por cierto no era muy distinto al español y aunque ella era portuguesa, toda su vida había estado viviendo en España, pero un día le apeteció cambiar de aires y se fue a vivir un año con sus tíos a Turín; le gustó el ambiente en ese país y se quedó dos años más. En los cuales se fue a vivir con su gran amiga Alana Fernández, a su apartamento. Las dos chicas estaban estudiando filología inglesa, y fueron las mejores de su curso. Sin embargo, había algo que le faltaba a la muchacha morena y eso era enamorarse. Pero hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie que realmente le hiciese sentir eso a la chica. En eso iba pensando cuando de pronto su amiga la interrumpió:

- ¿Qué tal si entramos a este café? Vine la semana pasada y es muy bueno…

- Sí, claro, vamos a tomarnos algo.

Entraron y el lugar era magnífico, era un buen ambiente para quedarse un rato con amigos a hablar de algo y pasar una tarde agradable.

- Aly, me voy al baño, ¿sabes por dónde está?

- Ah sí, mira, es al fondo a la derecha, creo. ¿Quieres que te pida algo mientras no regresas?

- Sí, un té con limón, gracias. Regreso ahora - y así se fue directa al cuarto de baño.

Se fue a donde le había dicho su amiga y se fijó en la puerta, ese baño era solo para los hombres; miró al lado y había otra puerta, pero no decía nada, así que pensó que ese sería el de las mujeres. Así que giró el picaporte de la puerta y cuando la abrió se puso roja como un tomate.

- Lo siento… yo no quise interrumpir. Pensé que éste era el baño de las mujeres, pero parece que me confundí - le pedía disculpas a la persona que estaba allí en la sala.

- Sí, ya veo que se ha confundido, el baño de las mujeres es a la derecha - le respondió el muchacho secamente.

Vanessa no era capaz de mirarlo, tenía la cabeza agachada, ya había visto más de lo que debía. Pidiendo otra vez disculpas se marchó de allí veloz. Entró al baño no sin antes cerciorarse que sí era un cuarto de baño, ¡¡y el de las mujeres! Se metió rápido y se miró al espejo, ya no sabía si estaba roja por el bochornoso incidente o por la alocada carrera… Se tardó más de diez minutos en el baño y salió más despejada y más… mucho más calmada. Al llegar al lado de su amiga, ésta le preguntó:

- Vane, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?

- Ahhh, esto… Ayyy, no sabes lo que ha pasado y todo porque me dijiste mal de en donde quedaba el baño - decía avergonzándose otra vez.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

Vanessa le iba a contestar cuando fueron interrumpidas por la voz de un hombre que estaba presentando al chico que actuaría aquella tarde-noche en el café. El dueño del establecimiento pidió un fuerte aplauso para el chico. Cuando Vanessa lo vio casi se atragantaba con el té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

- Pero… pero… - no podía… no era capaz de articular más palabras.

- ¿Qué pasó Vane? ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó su amiga visiblemente preocupada por ella.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es solo que ese chico… - decía mientras lo veía, en ese momento estaba sentado en una silla e interpretaba una hermosa canción.

- Ahh, ¿te refieres a Hyuga? ¿Te cuento algo? Yo lo he conocido un día a través de mi primo Gino.

- ¿Gino Fernández, el portero de la selección italiana? - le cuestionaba al tiempo que su amiga le afirmaba con la cabeza. - ¿Y cómo es que nunca me lo presentaste? Con lo guapo que es - dijo mientras no paraba de admirar a ese tal Hyuga.

- Te comento que Kojiro Hyuga es un tipo de lo más arrogante, mal-humorado, frío con las personas y más en especial con las mujeres.

- _Pues es raro porque cuando me habló no fue así como me lo acaba de describir Alana. Sí fue un poco seco pero nada más_ - pensó la chica portuguesa.

- ¿Y en qué tanto piensas que parece que estás en las nubes?

- Nada, es solo que me parece raro que siendo tan arrogante y frío como dices, interprete tan lindas canciones.

- Pues ya ves, no sabía de esta faceta suya cuando lo conocí, aunque recuerdo un día que estaba con Gino lo invitaron a una fiesta y yo fui con él; allí estaba Kojiro y cantó algunas canciones, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos como yo al verlo así.

- ¿Y a qué crees que se deba ese cambio?

- Yo creo que es porque debe estar enamorado. Pero no sé, nunca le conocí novia alguna.

- ¿Entonces? - y se quedó fijamente mirándolo sin volver a recordar la penosa escena de la confusión.

- No me lo vas a creer pero según dicen por ahí que está enamorado del fútbol.

- ¡¡¡QUEEEE! - gritó sobresaltada. Todo el mundo allí la miró con cara de "¿esta niña está loca o qué le pasa?" Hasta el mismo Kojiro Hyuga la miró extrañado. Ella esta vez no se puso roja, sino morada de la vergüenza. Giró la cabeza hacia su amiga y la bajó un poco. - ¿¿Cómo es eso de que está enamorado del fútbol? Eso no tiene sentido alguno Aly.

- Pues como crees, jajajaja - la chica no paraba de reír de lo que había hecho antes su amiga.

- Oye Alana, no te rías, no tiene la más mínima gracia de lo que quiera que te estás riendo… - puso cara de enfadada.

- Anda Vane, no te enfades, es que solo a ti se te ocurre gritar así como loca en un local como este, y además todo en silencio.

- ¿Bueno qué? Ya vale, es que ¿qué más quieres que haga si me dices que él está enamorado del fútbol? Nadie puede sentir "amor" por eso.

- Pues es lo que he escuchado por ahí comentarle a los amigos de mi primo que son compañeros de Hyuga. Pero yo creo que hay alguna chica que lo trae embobado, pero nunca la conocí y Gino tampoco sabe; pero lo más seguro es que sea eso. Sólo una mujer puede hacer cambiar a un hombre como él.

- Puede ser… puede ser - y la chica se quedó pensando que era una pena que el corazón de ese muchacho ya estuviese ocupado por alguien. Porque no podía negar que cuando lo vio minutos antes se había impactado con lo que había visto, y si se había puesto roja era porque él no le era tan indiferente.

Así pasaron las horas las dos amigas, allí sentadas en aquel café, charlaban de todo y estaban tan entretenidas que ni cuenta se dieron de la hora que era. El chico acabó de cantar algunas canciones más y se dirigió a la camarera para que le preparase un café. Mientras esperaba por lo que había pedido, miró a la mesa de las dos chicas y allí estaba la muchacha que había abierto la puerta de la sala confundiéndolo con el baño de señoras, y con ella estaba la prima de Gino. Se acercó a ellas recordando la escena de la chica morena cuando gritó, y en su cara apareció una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué haces por aquí Alana? - la saludaba mientras no paraba de mirar a la morena sin perder la sonrisa cuando la vio avergonzarse de nuevo con su sola presencia.

- ¿Buenas noches ya? Jaja, ni me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Pues ya ves, vine con mi mejor amiga, no quería salir pero aquí la traje conmigo. Mira, te la presento. Ella se llama Vanessa y viene de España aunque sabe hablar el italiano perfectamente.

- Ya nos conocíamos, pero es un placer saludarte Vanessa.

- Gracias, el placer es todo mío.

Se dieron un par de besos como saludo y se sentó en la mesa con las chicas, y comenzaron a hablar. Fue la chica rubia la que empezó:

- ¿Así que os conocíais? Eso no lo sabía - les dijo interrogativamente.

- Digamos que fue una pequeña confusión, pero está todo bien - y le sonrió a la chica italiana.

- Ah, está bien - decía no muy convencida ella, pero no importaba, le preguntaría a su amiga qué era lo que había pasado con Kojiro.

Así pasó una hora más en la que seguían hablando el chico y la italiana. La morena, lo único que decía era "sí" o "no" y poca cosa más a los comentarios de su amiga.

- _Qué raro Vanessa que no habla, si normalmente hay que hacerla callar; algo raro le pasa_ - le iba a decir algo cuando miró su reloj. - Ayyy, chicos es tardísimo, me tengo que ir. Kojiro ¿puedes acompañar a Vanessa a casa por favor?

- Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

- OK, gracias. Ya me voy. Nos vemos en casa amiga - y despidiéndose se fue.

- Oye Hyuga… - habló primero la portuguesa.

- Llámame Kojiro, sí, dime…

- OK… Kojiro. Mira, yo ya me voy, no hace falta que me acompañes.

- Pero no quiero que vayas sola. Además se lo prometí a Alana.

- Ah, claro - dijo dándole la razón.

Los dos nuevos conocidos se fueron rumbo al piso que compartían las dos amigas. En el camino, Kojiro volvió a recordar la escena de la chica en el café y la escena de la confusión; esto provocó que empezase a reír de nuevo. Ella sin entender porqué se reía le preguntó confundida:

- Perdona, ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

- Bueno, jajaja, pues se me hizo bastante divertido cuando gritaste allí adentro mientras estaba cantando.

- Ah eso - y su rostro tomó un ligero color rojo. - Pero no vayas a creer que soy siempre así ehhh es solo que mi amiga me contó algo difícil de creer.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué cosa te contó? Viniendo de ella seguro que nada bueno.

- ¿Y conoces a mi amiga de hace mucho tiempo? - le preguntó curiosa y procurando no responderle a su pregunta.

- Pues desde más o menos cuando me vine a jugar a Italia. Yo ya conocía a Gino, y bueno… la conocí a ella un día y la vi otras tantas veces. Pero es raro que siendo su mejor amiga yo no te conozca.

- Ah bueno, es que normalmente no salgo mucho.

- Entiendo.

Durante el trayecto, los dos jóvenes hablaron de todo. Ella le contó sobre algunas cosas de su vida, y él… bueno, era algo reservado para contar de su vida a alguien que no conocía de nada. Lo único, fue algo que la dejó pensando a la muchacha y ese algo era la posibilidad de que su amiga había tenido razón: que una mujer a quien él adoraba lo había cambiado en esa forma de ser de él tan duro con las personas. Al llegar, ellos dos se despidieron y ella le dio las gracias por haberla acompañado.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquella noche que Vanessa había conocido a Kojiro y no lo había vuelto a ver. Aquella noche ella dormía cuando su amiga llegaba al apartamento. La chica portuguesa se despertó y la italiana aprovechó para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado con Kojiro, recordando cuando éste había dicho que ya se conocían. Pero por mucho interrogatorio, la amiga no le contó nada, sabía como era la italiana y si se lo contaba se reiría de ella durante un mes seguido ¬¬ (sin exagerar).

Era casi mes de agosto. Ya empezaba a hacer bastante calor en la ciudad de Turín… Las dos chicas habían decidido salir esa tarde. Aly se había puesto un vestido color verde-azulado que hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo color. Habían ido a ver una película de amor, y mientras no empezaba, Aly se ofreció ir a comprar palomitas mientras Vanessa iba al baño. Cuando ya iba saliendo por la puerta, la chica se chocó con alguien que salía del otro cuarto de baño.

- Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba - le respondía ella. De pronto se sintió como si la persona que tenía enfrente la observase detenidamente y sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosa fuerte, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba la persona, el color pasó a un rojo intenso. - Buenas tardes Kojiro - le sonreía ella.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes! Parece que nuestros encuentros serán siempre así, de manera imprevista - intentó hablar él sin ponerse nervioso. La verdad era que ella estaba preciosa, vestía una minifalda vaquera y una camisa rosa algo escotada. Y el color de su piel morena por el sol, se veía simplemente hermosa, pensaba el chico.

- Jajaja, parece que sí - decía intentando ignorar lo que empezó a sentir en su interior cuando él la había mirado de aquella manera…

- Dime, ¿has venido sola al cine? - le preguntó él interesado.

- No, he venido acompañada - le respondió simplemente.

- Ah, que bien, yo también - le contestó de igual manera.

- ¿Con tu novia? - no sabía porqué le había preguntado aquello. ¿A ella que le importaba si él tenía o no tenía novia, si estaba o no con él allí en el cine…, pensaba ella. Pero no podía negarse a sí misma que sí le molestaba todo eso. Lo miró y se veía tan guapo y seductor con el pantalón negro y la camisa azul arremangada que creyó que no podría respirar de lo agitada que se sentía.

- ¿Con mi novia? - volvía a repetir él extrañado sin darse cuenta que la chica lo miraba embelesada. - No, jajaja, he venido con dos amigos. Ellos están aquí de vacaciones. Llegaron de Japón hace una semana y bueno… los traje al cine.

Los dos se fueron rumbo a la sala del cine donde ya había empezado la película. Kojiro entró también en la sala en que estaba la amiga de Vanessa esperándola ya con las palomitas. Y extrañada, la morena le preguntó al jugador:

- ¿Has venido a ver esta película con tus amigos?

- Jajaja, sí, verás, a Takeshi le gustan este tipo de películas y como le tocaba elegir a él, escogió esta.

- Ah, ya veo, jajajaja - los dos chicos se empezaron a reír mientras se sentaban juntos atrás de todo en una esquina para no molestar a nadie ya que la película ya había empezado.

Vanessa le hizo señas a su amiga de que estaría allí atrás con Kojiro. A ella pareció no importarle mucho porque estaba muy bien acompañada.

- Vaya, vaya, me pregunto quién será ese chico con el que está Aly - pensaba en alto Vanessa.

- Es amigo mío - respondió su acompañante.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella sin entenderlo.

- Bueno, tú has preguntado quien era ese chico y yo te contesté. Es uno de mis amigos, se llama Ken Wakashimazu; y Takeshi Sawada es el que está sentado frente a él y tu amiga.

- Ah, ya veo. Y por lo que veo, tu amigo Ken es bastante adulador con las chicas - comentaba mientras veía como Aly se reía de los comentarios del amigo de Kojiro.

- No lo sabes tú bien - y los dos se rieron, importunando a las demás personas que intentaban ver la película tranquilos y en silencio.

Se pararon de reír y se interesaron por ver la película. Aquel tipo de películas era el que le gustaba a Vanessa; pero siempre que veía una, soltaba unas lagrimitas y aquella vez no había sido diferente. En la parte importante de la película, ella se puso a llorar, pequeñas y abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos azabache; se había emocionado otra vez. Kojiro la miró de reojo y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas que escurrían por sus cálidas mejillas. Se sintió un poco incómoda por aquella situación y él, entendiéndolo, le pasó el pañuelito y ella se limpió sus propias lágrimas. Pero pareciera que aquella película le había calado hondo en su corazón porque no podía parar con las lágrimas. Kojiro la miró y no supo qué hacer más que abrazarla. Pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda y la acercó a él. Y ella no supo porqué se sentía tan bien, tan cálida la manera de actuar del chico, de preocuparse por ella… Se aproximó más a Kojiro y así se quedó. Se sentían tan bien los dos juntos que no se dieron cuenta cuando había acabado la película y sus amigos los miraban raro, desde la puerta de la salida. Los dos se separaron, y medio avergonzados se levantaron y se fueron a donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Vanessa?

- Sí, gracias Kojiro. Lo siento, pero siempre me emociono viendo estas películas - decía la chica riéndose divertida.

Con esto, los cinco chicos salieron del cine y ellos invitaron a las chicas a comer algo. Y decidieron ir a una pizzería. Pasaron una velada muy divertida… Kojiro y Vanessa miraban a sus amigos Ken y Aly, pareciera que el portero japonés y la chica italiana se llevaban "muy bien". Y Aly se dio cuenta que su amiga sentía algo por Kojiro Hyuga. Pasaron parte de la noche riendo de los chistes que les contaba Takeshi. Cuando salieron de allí, las chicas se fueron al apartamento, ellos se ofrecieron acompañarlas pero no quisieron, prefirieron irse solas.

- Vane - le habló la italiana al entrar a la habitación - ¿te gusta Kojiro? - le soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - hablaba nerviosa, sin saber qué responderle.

- Pues lo que escuchaste, si te gusta Kojiro Hyuga.

- No sé de donde sacas eso. Además tendría que preguntarte yo a ti por Ken, el amigo de Kojiro.

- No me cambies de tema Vanessa. A ver dime, ¿te gusta o no te gusta Hyuga?

- Pues… - se lo pensó un buen rato y dijo: - Sí, no sé porqué siento esto, solo lo vi dos veces. Sí, siento algo muy especial por él.

- ¿Amor? - le preguntó de nuevo su amiga.

- No creo que sea amor. Es… mmmm, como decirte - y se quedó pensativa - es algo especial, nada más.

- Ya…

Siguieron conversando hasta que la italiana se quedó dormida. Vanessa no podía hacerlo. Estaba bastante confusa por lo que sentía por Kojiro. Pero esperaba no enamorarse de él por la simple razón de que ella creía que ya él sentía algo por una mujer; y ella no quería sufrir. Así que cuanto menos lo viese sería mejor; pero no fue así, a partir de ese día se veían muy a menudo, todos los días, por no decir "todo el día, a todas horas". Los días pasaban y así los meses, y los dos chicos se habían hecho muy amigos. Por mucho que ella decidió no enamorarse de él, simplemente no pudo, y eso la tenía muy desanimada.

Un día como cualquier otro, Aly había quedado en salir a pasear con Ken, el cual había quedado una temporadita más en Italia y se notaba que entre esos dos pasaba algo, aunque evidentemente ellos lo negaban. Iban a salir los cuatro juntos… Kojiro cuando vio que Aly bajaba sola sin Vanessa le preguntó por ella y la chica de cabello rubio le dijo que no estaba con ánimo de salir, que había preferido quedarse en casa viendo alguna película en la televisión. El chico moreno pensó algo y les dijo a Ken y a Aly que se fuesen, que él se quedaría a hacerle compañía a Vanessa. Así, apresurado, subió hasta el apartamento de las chicas y tocó al timbre.

- Ay, esta Aly… Un día se le olvidará la cabeza en casa - hablaba pensando que tal vez era su amiga. Abrió la puerta y dijo sin mirar a la persona que estaba del otro lado: - ¿Otra vez te has olvidado las llaves? - pero nadie le respondió; la persona que había llamado al timbre entró y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

- ¡Hola Vanessa! ¿Estás bien? Me dijo Alana que no tenías ganas de salir y vine a acompañarte.

La chica al escuchar esa voz se giró y al tenerlo de frente su corazón empezó a palpitar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Si tenía alguna duda de lo que sentía por él, con esto ya estaba segura al 100 que estaba enamorada del joven jugador japonés.

- ¡Hola Kojiro! Pensé que eras Aly. Estoy bien, pero preferí quedarme ya que no tengo ánimos para nada - decía mientras entraba al salón de su casa y él la seguía.

- Me alegra saber que no te sientes mal. ¿Y puedo saber el porqué estás desanimada? - preguntaba curioso y algo preocupado por la chica.

- No es nada, solo que no me apetece salir - le respondió secamente.

- Ya. Mira, si te molesto me voy y te dejo descansar - comentaba mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- No, no te preocupes, por supuesto que no me molestas. Gracias por preocuparte y por querer acompañarme - y le regaló una bella sonrisa que nunca antes el chico le había visto.

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando sonríes, pero la sonrisa de ahora es la más hermosa que he visto nunca.

Ella se sintió bastante avergonzada y así se reflejó en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - le preguntó levantándose y dándole la espalda para que no comentase nada de porqué se había puesto colorada. - Voy a preparar un poco de té. ¿O prefieres cualquier otra cosa?

- Gracias, un té estará bien.

Ella se fue a preparar té con limón y del horno cogió unas cuantas "queijadinhas" que había hecho por la mañana. En un cuarto de hora regresó al salón y le sirvió en un vaso un poco de infusión al chico. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le ofreció uno de los dulces que había preparado.

- Mmm, esto está riquísimo - comentaba mientras lo probaba.

- Me alegro que te guste. Es una receta portuguesa, y las aprendí a hacer con mi tía. Se llaman "queijadinhas", pero no sé porqué se llaman así si no llevan nada de queso XDDDD

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando de cosas no muy importantes. Hasta que a Kojiro se le ocurrió preguntar:

- Y aún no me dijiste porqué te sientes tan desanimada.

- No es por nada - mintió ella mirando hacia la ventana con un aire un tanto melancólico en su mirada.

Él no quiso importunarla más y ya no le volvió a preguntar, aunque notaba que ella le escondía algo pero no sabía el qué.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que se sentía así por él? No, no estaba tan loca como para decirle: "Kojiro, te amo". Noooo, además estaba otra persona que ocupaba su corazón y eso era lo que más le dolía a ella, el saber que él nunca podría ser suyo ni ahora ni nunca.

Pasaron los minutos, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar; él para no hacerla sentir mal con alguno de sus comentarios, y ella porque no estaba segura de iniciar una conversación con él. Estaban viendo la televisión, o eso era lo que intentaban hacer. Así pasaron dos horas y la chica no aguantó más, iba a coger la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina y así despejarse unos minutos; pero al intentar hacerlo, sus manos chocaron con las de él. Ella giró el rostro para mirarlo y ahí estaba Kojiro también mirándola, los dos muy juntos, casi pegados, sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro. Pareciera que de un momento a otro se fuesen a besar, pero de pronto en la sala se escuchó el ruido de un vaso rompiendo. Los dos que hasta ese momento no se percataban de nada a su alrededor, despertaron del pequeño trance en el que estaban y se fijaron que uno de los vasos se había roto al caer (había sido la mano de ella que lo tocó y éste acabó en el suelo). La chica iba a recoger los restos de cristal que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Pero él no le dejó:

- Será mejor que no los cojas con la mano que aún te puedes cortar, mejor lo recogemos con la escoba.

- Claro, será lo mejor. Ahora la traigo.

Rápidamente se fue a buscarla con el recogedor. Al llegar lo iba a limpiar todo, pero Kojiro le dijo que lo haría él, y que ella llevase la bandeja a la cocina. Así hizo, la cogió y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina. Mientras guardaba en el horno los pasteles que habían sobrado, el vaso lo lavaba y guardaba la bandeja en su lugar, se preguntaba qué era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer unos minutos antes.

- _Ay Kojiro, ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó? Estoy tan confundida, ¿será que tú sientes algo por mí?_ - pensaba inquieta la chica, pero en eso pensó mejor. - _No, claro que no sientes nada por mí, ni lo sentirás, y yo aunque me esté muriendo por ti no quiero que por mi tontería nuestra amistad se vaya al traste. Y no puedo olvidar que tú tienes a alguien más en tu corazón. Estaré siempre feliz por ti, claro que sí, e intentaré olvidarme de lo que siento por ti. Solo espero que no sea tan difícil y que no me duela como me está doliendo quererte como te quiero en estos momentos_ - y suspiró tristemente. Dejó la cocina y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Allí el chico pensaba algo parecido a lo que pasaba por la mente de ella.

- _¿Pero qué he estado a punto de hacer? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no se rompiese el vaso? ¿Llegaríamos a besarnos? ¿Sientes algo por mí Vanessa? Yo… no quisiera hacerte daño._

- Ah Kojiro, déjame que lleve esto. Puedes volver a sentarte en el sofá - le hablaba ella entrando a la sala interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno.

Cuando ella regresó, él estaba cogiendo su abrigo para marcharse a su casa.

- ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó al moreno

- Sí, es tarde y no quisiera molestarte más - lo decía por eso mismo pero también porque se sentía extraño por lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la sala y cuando él pasó a su lado Vanessa le habló:

- No te vayas… quédate hasta que llegue Aly, porfiss - le decía con una carita suplicante.

- Está bien, pero solo porque me lo pediste y porque dije que hoy no te dejaría sola - respondía observando su carita tan linda, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

Ella se sentía tan bien, él era tan lindo con ella que se le olvidó la vergüenza y se le colgó de su cuello muy contenta y emocionada. Después de tal demostración de cariño por parte de ella, se sentaron en el sofá de nuevo y se pusieron a ver la tele. Conversaban y cuando les entró hambre cenaron algo. Hay que mencionar que fue Kojiro el que había cocinado porque Vanessa no sabía xDDD, lo único que se le daba bien eran los postres; así que mientras él hacía pasta, ella se puso a preparar unas riquísimas natillas (mmm, mi dulce favorito, jeje) que degustaron al terminar la sabrosa cena de Kojiro.

Él se ofreció a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastos; mientras lo hacía, Vanessa se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y sentirse más cómoda. Al pasar por la puerta del salón, se fijó en el chico tan maravilloso que estaba ahí. Aún no podía creer que existiese de verdad un hombre como él, para ella era el chico perfecto, hasta con sus defectos era encantador. Suspiró suavemente y entró. Cuando pasó por delante de él, el chico se le quedó mirando. Le pareció muy tierna en ese momento: estaba vestida con su pijama rosa con pequeños corazones blancos y ositos, y unas pantuflas blancas con forma de conejito. Ella había ido a coger una manta y cuando de nuevo se dirigió al sofá, notó en Kojiro una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No podía precisar qué tipo de sonrisa era: tierna o divertida.

- Oye Kojiro, no me mires así. Ya sé que es extraño mi pijama. Con la edad que tengo y aún uso de éstos, ¿y qué? Sé que me veo infantil pero no me importa.

- Pero yo no estaba pensando que te veías como una niña.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó incrédula.

- No. Sólo estaba admirando lo bien que se te ve con él puesto - y volvió a sonreír, esta vez sí fue una sonrisa tierna y dulce.

Ella le respondió de igual manera y después se sentó en el sofá acurrucándose en la manta. Las horas pasaban y Aly aún no llegaba a casa. Para Vanessa era divertido hablar con Kojiro pero el sueño la vencía poco a poco hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Kojiro la había acurrucado en sus brazos para que se sintiera más cómoda. Y al fin él también se durmió, pero se despertó de madrugada, eran las cuatro y se le ocurrió llamar a Ken para saber si Aly estaba con él. Cogió su móvil y lo llamó. Preguntó por Aly y su amigo le dijo que estaba con él, pero que no iba a ir a casa hasta el día siguiente al mediodía.

- _Me lo temía_ - pensó el moreno - _sabía que entre esos dos había algo, pero aún se niegan a contarlo, jajajaja. Qué cabezotas son. Pero me alegro muchísimo por Ken, y sé que Vanessa se alegrará por su amiga_ - cuando pensó en el nombre de la morena se dio cuenta que estaba dormida ahí, en el sofá, junto a él. - _Parece un ángel así dormida, seré mejor que la lleve a su habitación._

Como el apartamento no era muy grande, no le fue difícil encontrar rápidamente la habitación, ya que sólo había dos y por la manera en que estaba arreglada supo de inmediato que era el cuarto de las chicas y el otro el cuarto de los invitados. Así, con la chica en brazos, entró y con todo cuidado la depositó en una de las camas. La arropó y se despidió de ella:

- Buenas noches Vanessa - y antes de irse depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla como lo hacía con sus hermanos cuando vivía en Japón. Pero sabía muy bien que esa chica no era precisamente su hermana.

Cuando salió por la puerta, dejándola medio abierta, en la habitación se escuchó a alguien hablar:

- Koji…ro - susurraba la muchacha entre sueños y con una expresión muy plácida en su rostro.

Los débiles rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación en donde descansaba la chica. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue su cama hecha, ya que ella se encontraba acostada en la de su amiga. Mientras se despertaba totalmente, se vestía y se arreglaba, pensaba en cómo había llegado hasta la cama de Aly, ya que lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado dormida en el sofá junto a Kojiro.

- Kojiro… - dijo de repente. - ¿Ya se habrá ido? Creo que sí, dudo que siga aquí en el apartamento - seguía hablando consigo misma cuando se escuchó el ruido de su estómago quejarse por la falta de comida. - Ay que hambre, me comería en estos momentos cualquier cosa. Jeje, ay Vanessa, nunca cambiarás - y riéndose de sí misma se fue rumbo a la cocina a prepararse un rico desayuno.

- Veo que te has despertado de muy buen humor - escuchó la muchacha al momento que entraba por la puerta.

- Esto… Kojiro ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntaba extrañada de ver al joven allí.

- Pues preparando un rico desayuno - le respondía ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Yo me refería a qué…

- Nada de hablar, supongo que tendrás hambre. Siéntese señorita - le decía acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros la dirigió hacia una de las sillas e hizo que se sentara.

Él colocó sobre la mesa todo lo que había estado preparando y Vanessa se quedó muy sorprendida, había de todo: zumo de frutas, tostadas con mermelada, leche con cacao, churros y pasteles variados.

- Guau, se ve todo exquisito y delicioso - se impresionó la joven.

- ¿Pues a qué esperas? Come algo y ya después me dices si te gustó… Aunque no tiene mucho mérito porque los pasteles los fui a comprar, la leche sólo la tuve que calentar en el microondas…

- Jajaja, no te quites mérito. Muchas gracias por molestarte en hacer todo esto… Ahora sí, a comer - y así rieron divertidos los dos jóvenes. - Por cierto, - volvió a hablar la morena mientras se comía una tostada con mermelada de frambuesas - ¿fuiste tú quién me llevó a la habitación ayer por la noche?

- Ajá - asintió el futbolista. - Y mira que me costó mucho llevarte en brazos, deberías ver el esfuerzo que hice para llevarte - le decía en tono de broma mientras con su dedo índice le tocaba su naricita de forma divertida.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Qué creo?

- Si de verdad debería adelgazar y…

- Pero qué tonterías dices, - le contestó sin dejar que ella acabase la frase - yo solamente lo decía en broma. Claro que no tienes que hacer eso, estás perfecta así… Muy hermosa - dijo sin pensar mucho, ¿o quizás sí lo pensó y eso era lo que le quería decir? Entonces notó que ella se sonrojaba suavemente. - Y además no pensarás menospreciar mi gran desayuno, ¿no? - le hablaba bromeando de nuevo.

- Por supuesto que no, si está riquísimo.

Después de desayunar se quedaron un rato hablando sobre la supuesta relación que mantenían Ken y Aly.

- ¡¡Así que estaban juntos ayer! - se sorprendió cuando él le contó que había hablado con su amigo. - ¿Sabes? Me alegro por los dos, se ven muy bien juntos.

- Eso mismo pensé yo, jajaja… - y se volvieron a reír.

En ese mismo instante, entraba Aly por la puerta del apartamento muy sonriente, y se le notaba bastante feliz.

- Hablando de la Reina de Roma - susurró alguien en la cocina.

Aly saludó a su amiga y a Kojiro, y él se despidió de las chicas, no sin antes Vanessa agradecerle todo lo que había hecho con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ese día en el apartamento había sido como cualquier otro. Las dos amigas charlaron durante horas y horas, acerca de la relación que Aly mantenía con el guapo portero japonés. Según decía ella, eso no le había pasado nunca, que desde el día que lo conoció en el cine habían compenetrado muy bien y a partir de ese día no era capaz de estar sin verlo un día entero.

Vanessa estaba muy contenta por su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada como en ese momento, así que se sentía feliz por Aly. Ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir lo mismo, y así lo sentía por Kojiro pero lo único diferente era que él no la amaba y eso la tenía triste.

Mientras eso pasaba en el apartamento de las chicas, no muy lejos de allí dos chicos en otro apartamento mantenían una conversación similar. Kojiro no se podía creer que su gran amigo le estuviese contando sus sentimientos hacia una chica. El portero era muy reservado para esas cosas, tanto o más que él, y eso lo sorprendía. Pero igualmente estaba contento de que Ken se hubiese enamorado y que ese amor fuese correspondido.

Ellos no eran de los que hablaban sobre chicas, y mucho menos de amor, sinceramente porque se pasaban la vida hablando de fútbol y no tenían tiempo para otras cosas ¬¬ Pero ahí se dieron cuenta que el fútbol no era el único tema interesante e importante en sus vidas.

El moreno se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensativo, recordando la frase que Ken le había dicho una hora antes: - "Kojiro, creo que deberías enamorarte tú también". Eso lo tenía demasiado intranquilo, porque ya no sabía qué pensar… Muchas imágenes se agolpaban en su mente y lo confundían demasiado, quizás no quería darse cuenta ni admitirlo, pero la verdad era que él, estaba enamorado… Intentó conciliar el sueño pero solamente lo consiguió de madrugada.

Por la mañana se despertó gracias a que alguien llamaba por teléfono. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y estaba muy cansado, pero no tuvo más remedio que atender él, ya que su amigo se estaba duchando. Tomó el teléfono y saludó a la persona que lo llamaba. La conversación entre los dos parecía muy entretenida ya que en el rostro del chico apareció una gran sonrisa. Después de colgar pensó que había sido una suerte que "ella" lo llamara. Quería comentarle algo que seguramente no sería capaz de contarle a su mejor amigo.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Kojiro se bañaba y se arreglaba, Ken hablaba por teléfono con su novia Aly .

- Ah Kojiro, he quedado con Aly y Vane; vamos a dar un paseo y después vamos a ver una película, les dije que tú también irías - le decía el portero, cuando él salía del baño después de peinarse.

- Pues no va a poder ser. Ya tengo otros planes - le respondió.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué se trata? - le cuestionó curioso. - ¿Tiene que ver con la llamada de antes?

- Ajá - asintió afirmativamente.

- ¿¿Pero quieres contarme? Este silencio me pone de los nervios - inquirió de nuevo, impaciente por tantos minutos de silencio por parte del moreno.

- "Ella" está aquí, en la ciudad, y mañana se va. Me llamó para verme - contaba tranquilamente.

- ¿¡Pero cómo? ¿Y estás pensando en ir a verla? - miró a su compañero quién asentía a su pregunta. - ¿Tú crees que sea buena idea ir a verla ahora?

- Por supuesto que sí - él se estaba extrañando de porqué el portero había dicho eso. - No le veo nada malo, además deseo verla y hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Bueno, no importa, yo igual he quedado con ella dentro de media hora, e iremos después a comer fuera. Lo más seguro es que llegue tarde. Yo ya me voy, nos vemos - y salió de la habitación.

Ken salió tras de él pero ya había salido del apartamento. Sabía que Kojiro no le había entendido el porqué él le dijo que no era buena idea ir a verla, pero él sí sabía porqué lo decía. Él estaba enterado de los sentimientos de la amiga de Aly hacia su amigo, y la verdad no sabía qué les diría a las chicas sobre Kojiro; sólo esperaba que Kojiro no sintiese nada por "ella". Podía apostar a que eso no pasaría, pero igual él no se aseguraba al 100. Dejó de pensar en eso y se fue a acabar de arreglarse. ¡¡Dos horas tardó en hacerlo! (Ni que él fuese una chica jajajajaja, después dicen que somos nosotras en tardar tanto ¬¬).

Quedó con las chicas en la entrada del Centro Comercial y ellas al no ver a Kojiro preguntaron por él.

- ¡Qué raro! ¿No habías dicho que Kojiro iba a venir mi amor? - le preguntó Aly a Ken.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, pero dijo que ya tenía planes.

- ¿Planes como qué? - le preguntó su novia, pensando en que seguramente tendría que ver con una chica. (Qué rápido lo dedujo, jejejeje).

- Eh… pues es que le llamaron por teléfono y me dijo que era una persona que no había visto hace mucho tiempo - le dijo sin dar muchos más detalles.

- ¿Pero no te dijo quién era? - parecía que iba a perder la paciencia.

- No, no me lo dijo - y él no mentía, era la verdad, su amigo no le había dicho nada, aunque sabía que era una chica y suponía quién podría ser, pero no quiso decir más nada porque sabía de los sentimientos de Vanessa y no quería verla sufrir.

- _¡Qué raro!_ - pensó la italiana. - _Me parece muy difícil que Kojiro no le haya dicho nada a Ken siendo que se llevan tan bien y son tan amigos._

- Vanessa ¿dónde vas? - hablaba Ken mirando cómo la chica se apartaba de ellos.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta, no os preocupéis por mí que después me voy a casa - les sonrió, pero era más una sonrisa de tristeza.

- Ay Ken, qué puedo hacer, no me gusta verla así. Ella siempre está riendo, ayudando a los demás. Necesito hacer algo por ella.

- No llores, por favor - le decía abrazándola. - Mira, no lo dije por no lastimar a Vane, pero Kojiro salió con una chica. No me digas nada ¿sí? Yo sólo puedo decirte que él no siente nada por esta chica. Solamente han sido amigos, pero no quería que Vanessa lo supiese. ¿Me entiendes? - ella asintió aún muy triste por la chica. Así, los dos, se fueron a caminar un poco.

La morena había llegado a un parque, se sentó en uno de los columpios a ver si así podía despejar un poco su mente. Aún era de tarde así que no era de extrañar que el parque y en los alrededores estuviese lleno de gente.

De repente, del otro lado de la calle, divisó una pareja, algo se le hizo familiar pero no se dio cuenta qué era, así que lo dejó pasar, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que ese chico y esa chica se pararon justo enfrente donde estaba Vanessa. Ella no quería mirarlos pero la tentación era mayor. Parecía que sólo estaban charlando, pero le pareció que era un tema muy agradable porque veía a la chica muy feliz y sonriente.

La portuguesa sólo la veía a ella. Era una muchacha un poco más bajita que su acompañante, de cabello castaño rojizo, delgada pero se veía fuerte, seguramente practicaba algún deporte, pensaba la morena. Y en ese mismo instante los vio a los dos abrazarse efusivamente. Pero cuando se separaron, los dos se dieron vuelta para seguir caminando, ahí pudo ver quien era él y no se lo podía creer: ¡¡era Kojiro!

Por su cabeza pasó muchas cosas que podía hacer en ese momento, pero no hizo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera llorar por lo que había visto. Quería irse a su apartamento pero lo pensó mejor, y esperó a que pasase media hora, no deseaba encontrar a Kojiro con esa chica en su camino.

Cuando por fin llegó a su apartamento, se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá sin darse cuenta que el mando de la televisión estaba debajo de ella, hasta que se levantó para cogerlo y cuando iba a apagar se fijó en la persona que salía en esos momentos.

- ¡¡Es ella! - exclamó sorprendida la joven.

Esa era la tal que estaba con Kojiro esa tarde. Por lo que pudo escuchar Vanessa, al subir el volumen, era que se llamaba Maki… Maki algo más que no entendió bien. Jugadora de baseball y que estaba en Italia porque la selección de Japón jugaría contra la selección italiana. Y por lo que escuchó, al día siguiente, su equipo regresaría a su país.

- Sí ya, yo creo que esa vino a algo más que competir en un partido - dijo con rabia y tristeza, todo mezclado.

Cogió una almohada y la lanzó contra el televisor, pero fue a parar a la cara de su amiga la cual había entrado al salón y que Vanessa no había sentido llegar.

- ¿Pero qué te pasó? Nunca te había visto así de sulfurada - decía su amiga acercándose a ella. La morena le señaló la pantalla. - Ah, ¿quién es esa? Para ser una chica no es demasiado femenina para mi gusto.

- Hoy la vi… y la vi con Kojiro.

- O sea que es con la que me dijo Ken que había salido - murmuró por lo bajo Alana. - ¿Y te preocupas por ella? Ni tan guapa es.

- Y eso qué importa en el amor, porque yo creo que Kojiro siente algo por ella, los vi hoy muy agradables, y acabas de decir que Wakashimazu te lo contó - ya no sabía como sentirse: triste, furiosa…

- Pero eso no tiene que ver. Ellos dos son sólo amigos, me lo dijo Ken. ¿A dónde vas? - le cuestionó cuando la vio levantarse.

- A descansar. Necesito dormir, y dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

Al llegar a su habitación se desplomó en la cama y dejó salir fuera todas las lágrimas que había contenido todo el día. (Ya se tardaba ¬¬). Del cajón de su mesilla de noche cogió algo que tenía guardado con mucho cariño desde hacía ya algún tiempo: el pañuelo de Kojiro, el que le había prestado cuando estaban en el cine. Ya era hora de devolvérselo, pensó. Y así se quedó profundamente dormida.

- ¡¡Ding, Dong! - el timbre del apartamento de las chicas sonaba.

Mientras, en la habitación Vanessa intentaba que su amiga se levantase para que fuese a abrir la puerta.

- Por favor Vane, ve tú, yo estoy muy cansada.

- Bueno, eso te pasa por acostarte tan tarde - y le lanzó la almohada con fuerza. - Levántate ya, que es hora.

Vanessa se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Aquí vive la señorita Alana Fernández? - preguntó un chico que estaba del otro lado.

- Sí, aquí es - le contestó la chica.

- Esto se lo mandan para ella - y le entregó un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

- Muchas gracias - y así cerrando la puerta se dirigió al salón. - ¡¡Alana! - gritó. - Te ha llegado un regalo y creo que es de ese noviecito que tienes - decía burlándose y bromeando. - _Bueno, creo que seguirá en la cama. ¡Allá ella!_ - pensó.

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Un regalo de mi querido Ken? (Ay, vaya cursilada xD) ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? - vociferaba entrando al salón. - Ohh, que lindas rosas ¡y que bien huelen!

- ¿Y qué hicisteis ayer para que te mandase este gran ramo? - cuestionó recordando que los había dejado solos mientras ella se había ido al parque.

- Ey ¿qué insinúas? - y se puso roja. - Oye, no hicimos nada ¿es que no sabes que día es hoy? - la verdad era que Aly y Ken no habían hecho nada, sólo pasear por la ciudad hasta que ella regresó al apartamento.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial? - preguntó nada interesada.

- Pues es el día de los enamorados, 14 de febrero - le contestaba observando las rosas y leyendo la dedicatoria que traía. - Ay qué lindo es.

- Jajajaja.

- Oye, no te rías ¬¬

- Bueeeno, está bien. Como tú digas - en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

- Yo lo cojo. ¿Diga? Sí, ahora la llamo. Vane, es para ti.

- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó en voz baja.

- Es Kojiro - le contestó su amiga mientras tapaba el auricular para que el chico no escuchase.

La portuguesa dudó un momento si contestar o no la llamada. Lo hizo pero no como los demás esperaban.

- ¿Sí? Hola Kojiro - le respondió de una manera extrañamente calmada.

- _Hola Vanessa. Me gustaría que nos viésemos hoy. Te recojo en tu apartamento_ - le habló el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual la chica no podía ver.

- A mí no me apetece salir de casa hoy.

- _Bueno, entonces quedamos para hablar ahí_ - Kojiro pensaba que nada bueno iba a ocurrir, le extrañaba la forma de contestarle la morena.

- Mira, dejémoslo en nada, porque yo no deseo hablar contigo no hoy ni nunca. Adiós - y le colgó sin darle tiempo a Kojiro de contestar.

- ¿Pero que has hecho Vanessa? ¿Por qué le has colgado el teléfono de esa manera? - su amiga sabía porqué lo hacía pero no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo que había hecho.

- ¿No lo ves Aly? Dejar de hablar con alguien de quien no quiero saber nada.

La italiana ya no dio más vueltas al asunto y dejó que su amiga se marchase, mientras por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? - le preguntó Ken al moreno. - Kojiro ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Esto… me dijo que no quería saber nada, que no deseaba hablar conmigo ni hoy ni nunca - le contestó aún impresionado por la manera en que la chica le habló. - Por cierto, no me has dicho qué fue lo que pasó ayer cuando salí con Maki. ¿Qué te comentaron las chicas?

- Pues nada. Además yo no les conté nada, pero Vanessa al ver que no estabas se fue a dar un paseo, sola. Y cuando se hubo ido, se lo tuve que decir a Aly: que estabas con una chica, pero no le dije quien.

- Eso debió ser. Seguro ella se lo contó - comentaba Kojiro.

- No creo, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera… ¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas hacer?

- Pues ir a buscarla a su apartamento ¿qué más puedo hacer?

- OK, entonces te acompaño.

Los dos chicos llegaron a casa de las jóvenes y Kojiro preguntó por la portuguesa, pero nunca creyó que Alana le dijese que no estaba en casa.

- ¿Pero en dónde puede estar? - preguntó curioso.

- Ni idea, se fue sin decirme nada. Pero… - la chica se puso a pensar - creo saber en dónde puede estar.

- ¿En dónde? - le preguntó impaciente.

- En el parque que está a diez minutos de aquí - contestaba la italiana.

- OK, voy a ver si está allí, pero primero tengo que pasar por mi apartamento y hacer algo. Chao chicos. Nos vamos más tarde - y salió por la puerta.

- Si ya… más tarde, jejeje, mejor dicho hasta mañana - reía enigmática la joven rubia.

Su acompañante no captó el mensaje, pero al final entendió a qué se refería, y deseó que todo le fuese bien a su amigo, tan bien como le iba a él .

Una hora después mientras Ken y Aly cocinaban algo para comer, Vanessa caminaba por el parque hasta que se fijó en la hora y decidió irse porque era tarde y tenía hambre. Cuando se disponía a marcharse observó a Kojiro salir de su coche y aproximarse lentamente a ella. La chica no hizo nada, en su rostro no se podía ver qué era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Kojiro la miró pero no se dejó intimidar y prosiguió hasta llegar a su lado, pero fue ella quien empezó a hablarle:

- No sé si te acuerdas que te dije que no quería hablar contigo y mucho menos verte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Sí, te entendí bien. Pero yo cuando quiero algo lo hago, y en este momento deseaba verte y hablar contigo - le decía con una expresión serena en su cara.

- Por lo que veo eres decidido. Y hasta que no consigas lo que quieres no lo dejas.

- Exacto - le contestó ahora con una sonrisa.

- Bien, pues rápido que ahora me voy a casa.

- Deja que te lleve y lo hablamos de camino allá.

La joven lo dudó unos instantes y al fin le contestó: - ¡Está bien! Como quieras.

Pero él no condujo hasta el apartamento sino a las afueras de la ciudad. A Vanessa no le gustó para nada esa idea, iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando le escuchó decir a su acompañante:

- Ya hemos llegado. Sé que te dije que te llevaría a tu casa pero necesitaba hablar de esto a solas los dos, sin que nadie nos molestase - le habló cuando apagó el coche y la miró de frente.

- Me da igual, sólo quiero que podamos acabar esto rápido - contestaba bajando su mirada.

Habían llegado a un hermoso lugar apartado de la gran ciudad. El paisaje era fabuloso: a su alrededor había frondosos árboles, un pequeño río que circulaba por entre el paisaje verde dándole un toque de frescura, y un gran prado verde bajo sus pies con una gran variedad de flores silvestres. Vanessa no se había fijado en donde estaban, así que al momento de bajarse del coche miró a su alrededor y se quedó maravillada. Nunca había visto algo tan bonito en toda su vida. Kojiro la miró sin que ella lo notase y sonrió satisfecho.

Ninguno habló durante unos minutos. La joven portuguesa seguía admirando todo aquello, caminando de un lado a otro, y él se había dirigido al maletero del coche para coger una cesta y una gran manta.

- Creo que es hora de comer un poco. Más bien merendar… que ya se hizo tarde.

- ¿Eh? - ella no se había dado cuenta de que Kojiro estaba a su lado y bastante cargado. - Oh, espera que te ayudo - y así entre los dos colocaron todo y merendaron.

Pasaron una amena tarde, riendo, hablando de muchas cosas… en fin, fue un día como cualquier otro como los que habían pasado días atrás. Pero para la chica las cosas ya no eran igual que antes, no ahora que había visto a Kojiro el día anterior con esa tal Maki, sólo el recordar su nombre la lastimaba y a la vez la molestaba. No quería pensar más sobre eso, pero le era imposible. Así que por mucho dolor que aquello le causase, le preguntó:

- ¿De qué me querías hablar? Ya creo que es el momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

- Dejémoslo para más tarde. Ahora me apetece… - y sonrió malévolamente.

- ¿Qué te apetece? Oye Kojiro, no me gusta la manera en que estás sonriendo.

- ¿Y si nos bañamos en el río? - pero aquella era una pregunta retórica.

- Ni se te ocurra. Además el agua debe estar fría.

Pero él quería ir al río así que la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la orilla. La chica al principio se sorprendió y hasta se sonrojó, pero cuando regresó a la realidad empezó a patalear muy fuerte y haciendo movimientos bruscos con sus brazos y manos, a la vez que hablaba (o mejor dicho, gritaba).

- No seas estúpido, bájame ahora mismo ¿qué te has creído? ¡¡¡Kojiro Hyuga suéltame!

- Para de moverte o nos caeremos los dos al agua - y se rió.

- ¿Y aún te ríes? Eres un… un…

- ¿Un qué? A ver dime algo si eres capaz, jajajaja.

- ¡Basta ya! Bájame, por favor.

- Está bien, si me lo pides así te pongo en el suelo.

Y con mucho cuidado iba depositándola en el césped, pero justo esa parte estaba algo resbaladiza y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que… ¡CHOF! Vanessa se cayó al río y se mojó enterita, de pies a cabeza. Y ya os imaginaréis el escándalo que hizo, y todos los despropósitos que le dijo al pobre chico. (De pobre nada ¬¬).

Se levantó como pudo y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la manta para poder secarse un poco porque el sol ya se estaba poniendo y ya no hacía calorcillo. Iba tan furiosa y tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos, elevándola del suelo, pero esta vez para llevarla consigo a una pequeña cabaña que había por allí cerca. Ella no sabía que había una porque estaba rodeada de árboles y no se podía ver de lejos. Al entrar, Kojiro la depositó con suma ternura sobre la cama de la habitación. Desde fuera se podía ver pequeña pero por dentro era bastante grande y muy acogedora. Ella no habló, ni protestó ni nada, y él tampoco dijo nada, sólo abrió el armario y cogió una de sus camisas para que la chica se cambiase y no se resfriase.

- Perdona que sólo tenga mi ropa para que puedas ponerte - le hablaba serio.

Ella se sorprendió, no sabía que aquella cabaña le perteneciese al chico y le preguntó:

- ¿Esta cabaña es tuya?

- Bueno, no es mía exactamente. He pasado un día por aquí con Ken y la vimos, nos extrañó que no hubiera nadie y por lo visto estaba abandonada. Así que hace dos meses entre los dos la hemos arreglado un poco.

- Ah, pues os quedó muy bien. Por eso no os veíamos tan a menudo por aquellos tiempos - se puso a pensar y ahora le volvió a hacer otra pregunta. - ¿Y has venido mucho por aquí?

- Sí, últimamente he pasado aquí algunos ratos para relajarme un poco y alejarme de la gran ciudad.

- Ah ya veo. ¿Y has venido sólo o acompañado? - hizo la pregunta muy bajito, pero Kojiro algo escuchó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Me preguntabas algo? - la miró interrogativo.

- Eh… no, no, sólo pensaba.

- Bueno, te dejo para que te puedas cambiar - y dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue al salón.

La chica se cambió y se miró a un espejo que había en aquella habitación. Se sentía un poco rara con la camisa de Kojiro, pero no se veía nada mal, y se sonrió con picardía.

Al pasar al salón hizo poquito ruido para que el moreno no la escuchase llegar, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa: él no estaba allí. Se puso muy nerviosa y se quedó quita. De repente se escuchó un trueno y afuera se escuchaban las gotas de la lluvia caer fuertemente. Vanessa tenía mucho miedo a las tormentas y a los relámpagos, y se agarró con mucha fuerza a la pared y a la vez cerrando sus ojos.

Pasaron un par de segundos cuando de pronto se escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse estrepitosamente. La chica gritó, tenía mucho miedo y poco a poco de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas.

Kojiro la veía desde la puerta de la entrada, estaba tan linda, pensaba él. Y es que la camisa blanca del chico le tapaba sólo hasta la mitad de los muslos, y su largo cabello rizado lo llevaba suelto y lo tenía mojado, como también todo su cuerpo y eso hacía que la camisa se la pegase y se viese algo transparente. Estaba divina.

Vanessa lo vio, ahí, delante de ella, estaba asustada pero a la vez estaba avergonzada por las miradas que le dirigía el chico. No sabía qué hacer, si taparse o qué cosa, pero de pronto se escuchó otro relámpago fuera y la sobresaltó. Lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue correr y abrazarlo. Allí se sentía protegida…

- Shh, todo va a estar bien, no pasará nada, yo estoy contigo - le susurraba a su oído mientras le respondía al abrazo cálidamente.

Vanessa sentía su respiración quemándole la piel, le hacía pequeñas cosquillas en su cuello lo cual provocaba que se riese y suspirase al mismo tiempo.

Los dos sentían desbordar sus corazones del amor que se tenían pero que ninguno de los dos sabía que su amor era correspondido por el otro. Poco a poco el abrazo se fue haciendo cada vez más débil, hasta que por fin se separaron, pero no del todo: él posó sus fuertes manos sobre la cintura de ella, y ella tenía las suyas sobre el pecho de Kojiro. Era una situación muy comprometedora, pero ellos no se dan cuenta (¿O no querían darse cuenta?).

- Creo que tenemos que pasar aquí la noche, presiento que esta lluvia no parará en toda la noche - habló el joven moreno cortando el silencio.

- Claro, no pasa nada. Cada uno dormirá en una habitación y listo. Ese problema se resuelve - decía Vanessa sacando un tema tonto ¬¬

- Mmm, me temo que sólo hay una habitación y una cama Vane - sonrió divertido.

- Oh… - exclamó, y bajó la mirada al suelo.

- Pero no te preocupes que yo dormiré aquí en el sofá, y tú te quedas tranquila en la cama. ¿Está bien? - y con suma delicadeza pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de la muchacha.

- Sí.

De pronto otro trueno más se escuchó, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella no lo abrazó como antes, sino que se quedó paralizada, pero al sentir cómo los brazos de Kojiro la abrazaban se sintió a gusto y muy relajada. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, y le dijo al chico:

- Kojiro… quería pedirte un pequeñito favor.

- Sí claro, dime.

- Es que… - no podía creer que le fuese a sugerir aquello al chico pero no quería sentir más miedo durante la noche - quería que me acompañases a la habitación.

- Claro, vamos - y así los dos por fin se separaron y se dirigieron al cuarto.

Al entrar, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio que Kojiro no entraba; es más, hasta se despedía de ella.

- Que pases buena noche Vane, y no tengas miedo. Para cualquier cosa estoy en el salón.

Vanessa lo miraba… Estaba claro que él no la había entendido, así que no tenía más remedio que decírselo con todas las palabras, aunque se muriese de la vergüenza. Se levantó y lentamente se fue acercando al jugador japonés.

- Yo… antes te decía que me acompañases hasta aquí, pero en realidad quiero que duermas conmigo, aquí, los dos juntos - le dijo muy decidida.

- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó no muy convencido.

- Ajá - afirmó moviendo su cabeza suavemente.

Otro relámpago. Apretó su mano muy fuerte, diciéndolo así que lo necesitaba, que no quería estar sola.

- Ya veo, estás muy sensible. Entonces me quedaré contigo.

Cuando Vanessa ya estaba acostada, esperando a Kojiro, él se estaba cambiando la ropa. Miró qué estaba haciendo y bajó la mirada pidiéndole disculpas. Él solamente sonrió y se aproximó a la cama para acostarse.

- Ahora sí, buenas noche Vane.

- Buenas noches Kojiro - le respondió a la vez que se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Pero después de eso la señorita no se volvió a su sitio, nop. Luego de darle el beso se quedó muy cerquita de él, con sus rostros casi pegados, sus alientos mezclándose. Ella deseaba besarlo, pero de verdad, un beso en sus seductores labios, pero le daba un poco de miedo. Él también lo deseaba, tenerla ahí, a poco centímetros de él, se le pasó por la cabeza hacer una locura pero no era conveniente además de que también tenía miedo, miedo a que ella lo rechazase. (Puedes creer Kojiro que nunca te rechazaría, jeje, ni tan loca que estuviese). Aunque un beso en su boca no desencadenaría nada. Así que se decidió y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Y después de eso ella se separó de él… Kojiro creía que le daría una bofetada por ser tan atrevido, pero no, eso no había pasado. Ella le sonrió y se quedó medio adormilada sobre su pecho mientras que él pasaba sus brazos por su espalda y la acercaba más a él. Ella estaba encima de él "literalmente", con sus piernas entrelazadas y así se quedaron dormidos.

- ¡Te amo Kojiro! - le dijo en un susurro inaudible antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

(Pero la noche es muyyyyy larga ¿verdad? Y entre dos personas que se aman y duermen juntas en la misma cama, algo tiene que pasar ¿no creéis? Pues… Sigamos con el fic a ver si en realidad pasó algo o no entre Vanessa y Kojiro).

Afuera de la cabaña no había ningún indicio de que durante la noche había habido muy mal tiempo. Pequeñas gotas de agua que brillaban sobre el césped, y gracias a los rayos del sol le daba un toque lúcido.

Vanessa poco a poco se despertó y miró a su compañero dormir tranquilamente, y recordó la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a él… (Parece que sí había pasado algo, pero sigamos leyendo). Por su mente pasó todo y como habían empezado a demostrar su amor:

_Efectivamente, los dos estaban dormidos después de aquel simple pero dulce roce de labios. Una hora más tarde se volvió a escuchar otro trueno que hizo sobresaltar a la chica y haciendo que Kojiro también despertase. Vanessa ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes, ahora tenía quien le diese mimos y cariñitos. Y así fue. El muchacho le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y ella afirmó silenciosamente. Kojiro suavemente acarició su largo cabello, y con caricias, y algún que otro besito, se comportaban cada vez más apasionados, con caricias y besos más íntimos... Hasta que por fin habían expresado su amor en un acto tan maravilloso y mágico para ambos._

Suspiró profundamente recordando paso a paso lo que había ocurrido, y allí estaba la prueba de que se había entregado a él por primera vez en toda su vida, y sabía que sería el único para ella. Se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en la frente y le dijo:

- Te amo Kojiro.

- Yo también te amo - escuchó la chica la voz de su amado.

- Ey, eso no vale, estabas despierto ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo? - le cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- Mmm… desde que has suspirado. Y creo que ese suspiro fue por mí y por nuestra primera noche juntos de muchas otras que vendrán ¿o me equivoco?

- Nop, no te equivocas. Pero no me gustó eso de la primera noche de las demás que vendrán ¿y por las mañanas? - le cuestionó pícaramente.

Kojiro entendió perfectamente qué era lo que su chiquita quería decirle así que, en un rápido movimiento, se levantó y la cogió en brazos, dirigiéndose al baño.

- ¿Y qué tal si continuamos nuestra noche en la ducha ahora por la mañana?

- Déjame que lo piense… - pero él no le dio tiempo a hacerlo ya que la había metido en la bañera. - Uy, está bien… Cuando quieres algo lo haces y ya ¿no?

- Por supuesto, ya te lo he dicho, mi amor.

Esa última conversación entre ellos le hizo recordar a Maki, y que ellos dos aún no había hablado de cierto tema que Kojiro le quería comentar.

- Kojiro, tenemos que hablar - le dijo muy seria.

- ¿Pero tiene que ser ahora que estamos en lo mejor? - decía sin ganas de soltarla.

- Sí, además fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí para hablar, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

- ¡Ah eso! Pues te he traído aquí para decirte que te amo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Ya, ¿y Maki? - le preguntó sin muchas ganas de querer saber qué significaba esa chica para él.

- ¿Maki dices? ¿Y porqué preguntas por ella? ¿De qué la conoces? - preguntaba sin entender a la portuguesa.

- Sí, hablo de Maki. Te pregunto por ella porque la vi contigo hace dos días, estabais muy felices los dos juntos. Os vi cuando yo estaba en el parque, en el mismo que nos encontramos ayer. Y la conozco porque la vi en la televisión y por lo que escuché, ella se fue ayer. Seguro la querías ir a despedir y al final te tuviste que quedar aquí conmigo - y muy dolida salió del baño y se agarró una toalla para sacarse.

Kojiro no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, pero de la manera que Vanessa le hablaba se dio cuenta que su pequeña estaba celosa. Y eso lo hizo sonreír divertido. Pensó en seguir haciéndole creer a la morena que él tenía algo con Maki… pero ese algo era solamente una amistad.

- Pues yo a Maki la quiero mucho - le hablaba él entrando a la habitación.

- Oh, ya veo. Pues perdona, porque por mi culpa no has podido ir a despedirla al aeropuerto - le contestaba sin mirarlo.

- No te preocupes, dentro de poco la podré ver de nuevo - le seguía diciendo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Ella va a volver? - le preguntó con coraje.

- No. Yo voy a ir a Japón - le contestó simplemente.

- … - Vanessa se quedó muda, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

- ¿Vane? Amor, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado por ella.

- … - seguía sin poder contestarle.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabecita? - se sentó en la cama a su lado abrazándola.

- ¿Te gusta esa chica? Dime la verdad - y en ese momento lo encaró.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros anoche? Sí que la quiero, pero sólo como amiga.

- ¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso?

- Sí. Mira, te voy a contar lo que estaba haciendo cuando me viste con ella. Me estaba contando que había ganado el partido del día anterior y se sentía feliz. Así que yo aproveché para decirle que amaba a alguien y que necesitaba que me aconsejase. Y me dijo que te llevase a un lugar tranquilo en donde pudiese decirte mis sentimientos. Y nos abrazamos porque le estaba agradeciendo lo que había hecho por mí.

- ¿Y eso de que te vas a Japón? - preguntó poco convencida.

- Mmm… pues eso es sólo si tú quieres. Me gustaría presentarte a mi madre como mi novia, y a mis hermanitos… Seguro les caerás muy bien. No pienses en nada raro ¿sí? Yo te amo, y siempre lo haré - y la abrazó muy suave, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Jajajaja - se reía ahora la joven (A saber de qué se ríe ahora ¬¬).

- Vane ¿qué es lo que te causa gracia?

- Estaba recordando el primer día que nos conocimos por una equivocación mía.

- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Estabas sonrojadita, y pareció que te había gustado lo que habías visto, eh picarona.

- Oye, que tampoco había visto nada. Si estabas medio vestido.

- Sí, me acuerdo. Por cierto, ya que me recuerdas el primer día, aún estoy con una duda.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntaba sin entender.

- ¿Qué te había dicho Alana aquel día para que gritases de aquella manera?

- Jeje, siempre que lo recuerdo… qué vergüenza… Pues verás, como nadie te conocía ninguna novia, pues decían que estabas "enamorado" del fútbol. Eso me había contado mi amiga.

- Ya veo, ya. Pues sí estoy enamorado pero no precisamente del fútbol - y la besó en su boquita tierna.

- Yo me sigo preguntando algo: Desde ese día he tenido en mente que una mujer te ha cambiado en tu forma de ser, según me dijo Aly, y cuando te vi con Maki creí que era ella. Pero ahora estoy con esa duda. ¿Quién te ha hecho cambiar tanto?

- Bueno, eso fue gracias a mi madre. Cuando vivía en Japón siempre me repetía lo mismo: que no tenía que ser tan cerrado con las personas, que empezase a ser más calmado y no alterarme tanto con los demás, y tratar a las chicas con ternura. Y cuando llegué a Italia no había cambiado tanto, pero mi madre, siempre que la veía o hablaba con ella, me lo recordaba.

- Jajajaja, ¡así que tu madre! Yo pensé que podría ser una noviecita tuya.

- Pues no, fue mi mamá. Y no sabes como agradezco ahora mismo sus palabras y la paciencia que tuvo conmigo. ¡¡Te amo!

- ¡Yo también te amo Kojiro!

Y así, con todo aclarado los dos chicos volvieron a demostrar su gran amor. Horas después recordaron algo…

- Kojiro, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?

- ¿Tú quieres irte?

- Mmm, no, quisiera estar aquí para siempre, pero por lo menos los avisamos que vamos a llegar tarde ¿no te parece?

- ¿Y si les decimos que llegaremos en dos días? - le comentó con una sonrisa pilla.

- Sí, será mejor. Así estaremos más tiempo juntos - y prosiguieron con sus caricias.

- Así que Kojiro y Vane estarán dos días fuera - decía Aly.

- Sí, y así tendremos nosotros dos un par de días para estar juntos - y se besaron con pasión desenfrenada XD

- Mmm Ken, se me ocurrió algo. Les comentaremos a tu amigo y a mi amiga si cambiamos de apartamento.

- ¿Y cómo es la cosa? No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

- Ah, pues que si vivimos nosotros dos en un apartamento y ellos dos en el otro. ¿Te parece bien?

- Me parece fantástico - y lo mismo hicieron lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos. (Qué pillos son P).

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad, Ken y Aly le comentaron la idea y estuvieron de acuerdo . Aunque los amigos ya no vivían juntos (Vane y Aly, y Kojiro y Ken), salían muy seguido los cuatro juntos como meses antes lo hacían siempre…

FIN…

**Mis Notas:**

Como ya todos saben, Kojiro Hyuga, Takeshi Sawada, Ken Wakashimazu y Maki no me pertenecen.

El personaje de Alana Fernández, es una creación de mi amiga RedAngel (espero que te guste este fic, y haya atinado con la chica).

Y Vanessa Dos Santos, es mi personaje.

Al principio había inventado una chica italiana para Ken, pero cuando conocí a RedAngel pues le comenté si le gustaría la idea de salir en el fic, y así me gusta más porque es más interesante hacerlo con un personaje que ya conoces.

El título es cortesía de mi amiga Esther (ay que haría sin tu ayuda, soy una torpe para algunas cosas XD). Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu comprensión. Y tus comentarios que me hacen sentir tan bien y me hacen reír, que bien que lo necesito en estos momentos. De los tres me he decidido por este, me gustaba como sonaba.

Y ahora algunas cosas sobre el fic:

Sipis, en verdad tengo tíos que viven en Italia, y más precisamente en la ciudad de Turín. Y bueno como esto ocurre en esa ciudad me gustó poner eso XD

"As queijadinhas" son un postre portugués, son deliciosos. ¿Y porqué Vanessa dijo eso del queso? Pues porque queso en portugués se dice "queijo", y siempre me he preguntado porque se llaman así. Misterios de la vida. Si alguien quiere la receta yo encantada se la paso, después de traducirla a español. Es una pena que no los prueben porque es algo riquísimo (jaja soy una golosa XD).

Muchas de las cosas que le pasan a mi personaje son cosas reales que me pasan a mí, y la manera de como soy yo. Por ejemplo: cuando me cuentan algo difícil de creer sí soy capaz de gritar como loka, jajaja. Y sipis, tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a las tormentas, pero si cada vez que pasara eso tuviese esas noches con Kojiro me acabarían gustando. Y soy demasiado sensible para las películas románticas y tristes.  
Se supone que el día de los enamorados es en el mes de Febrero, y en Turín (y casi toda Italia) en época de frío está todo nevado. Pero me gustó tanto la idea de que Vane y Kojiro tuviesen una agradable tarde que le puse como si estuviesen en primavera XD  
Hay algunos comentarios míos que están por medio del fic... Bueno, creo que no sería yo misma si no pusiese alguno de mis comentarios.

¿Y porqué este título para el fic? Pues porque en varios momentos Kojiro y Vanessa estuvieron a puntito de besarse. Y porque me sonó tan lindo el título cuando me lo dijo Esther que no me lo pensé dos veces.

Por último: creo que le he dado mucha vuelta al fic, pero después de escribirlo, me gustó como quedó, y después de leerlo tres veces aún no me he cansado de él. Así que lo dejaré tal y como está el fic, no le modificaré nada.


End file.
